Light in the darkness, warmness in the cold
by Tania Hylian
Summary: High school AU. What's even worst than to live in complete darkness all your life? That someone shows you the light and warmness of the world just to take them from you the next second. Over and over again. Elsa's version of my other fanfic, "The One". Eventual Elsanna.
1. First day

A/N: I highly recomend you to read first Anna's version if you want to read them both, but it's up to you.

**This will represent Elsa's dark side (and rational one).**

_This will represent Elsa's emotional side._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First day.<strong>

Hi, I'm Elsa but my friends call me… well actually I don't have any friends, but most of people call me geek, moron, idiot… and their favorite one "The heartless ice queen". This is the first day of my third year of high school and I already want to go home. I'm thinking about any excuse that could bring me out of this hell full of bad people but nothing convincible comes to my mind. Anyway, it's not as if there were someone waiting for me at my house, I'd just sit there all day regretting the day I was born. I can do that here too.

I'm scanning my surroundings trying to locate my classroom when suddenly I see the most beautiful thing I've ever put my eyes on. She is a gorgeous redhead with her hair tied in two twin braids, her fair skin is decorated with thousands of tiny and adorable freckles, her lips are curled at the ends creating the brightest and nicest smile I've ever seen, she is dressed with a pink blouse that has a neckline which accentuate her pair of beautiful breasts, and blue tight jeans that hold very nicely her perfect curves. However, the best part of her and the one thing that captures my attention almost instantly are her sparkling teal eyes so full of joy, so full of life, hope, love… full of everything I lack.

I'm put out of my thoughts when someone push me so hard from my back that I almost fall to the floor. I turn around to see who it is.

_Great. My favorite bully. Hans. _

—What were you looking at, _Ice Queen_?—He says with a mocking voice and a bumptious smile.

_Nothing of your business, just a strawberry blonde goddess that immediately stole my heart. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to return to the most joyful moment of my life._

I don't say anything. I just glare at him the most intimidating way I can hoping he'd leave me alone at the moment.

—I asked you a question, dyke. Were you staring to that redhead over there?—He points towards the girl of my dreams.

I shake my head and turn to leave, but he grabs my right shoulder very hard and makes me face him.

—I don't like people ignoring me or lying to me. Do you understand?—I nod just wanting to go away. This is stupid.—Well, to make sure you don't forget it, I'll give you a lesson.

He takes his hand off of my shoulder (_finally_) and starts walking in her direction. I know this isn't good. Anything involving Hans isn't good. What will he do? Will he bully her? Will he hit her? Why didn't he just start saying insults towards me or stole one of my books as he usually does? Why does he have to bother the girl to punish me? I'm afraid for her and I want to do something but I can't, my body is a statue.

Then I see how he stays on her way so she hits him and is sent to the ground. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad.

_Come on, Hans, you've obtained tour little revenge, now just walk away. _

He doesn't. He helps her to wake up and starts talking to her using his best flirthing tricks. I almost would've prefered him to hit her. It would've been more mercyful. Poor girl, she'll be one of Hans' "special friends" before she ends crying in a corner with her heart torn into pieces.

I'd like to do something, but if I tell her that Hans is a bad guy she won't believe me. However, There's another way of saving her. I could try to gain her heart, that way she won't have anything to do with Hans in a romantic way... Yeah, right, as if I could compete against Hans. He is the most handsome guy in the school, he is an expert in the art of conquering young women _and_ he is a man, and judging by the way the redhead is holding to his elbow as they walk, she is probably straight.

_Or she could be bi… __Yeah, I don't think so. And even of she is, it doesn't matter, she'd probably never love someone like me, I mean, I'm the ice queen, I'm heartless, rude and a total geek, while she is like sunshine, and she is friendly, and she is beautiful and I bet she is very nice and..._

**OK Elsa, stop. You sound like a total creep. You can't love someone you just met... Well, not even met, **_**saw**_**. You don't believe in love at first sight, remember? She could be a total jerk like the others for all you know.**

_Right, I'm being stupid. A whole period of vacations isolating myself does no good to me. I should probably just go to my class and forget all about this redhead __gorgeous__ girl. _

* * *

><p>Many hours pass without me caring even a little bit about what's happening around me. The teachers are just explaining how they're going to evaluate us, I don't really care because I'm going to have perfect grades anyway. The students who know me are murmuring awful things about me, I know because I can hear them even if they think I'm not paying attention to their voices. The students who don't know me just don't notice me. Good. I'll enjoy this before the entire High starts hatting me again for no reason.<p>

Finally, I get one free hour, so I head to the cafeteria. I don't have money to buy anything and I didn't bring something from home either, I just want to read a book. Sure, I could do it in the library too, but if I'm really honest with myself, I want to see if the redhead gorgeous girl I saw in the morning is there.

I arrive and notice Hans and his friends gathered at the table where they usually sit. Meg is pointing at me and I see the other girls speaking, probably about me, but I don't care because suddenly my world is illuminated when I see _her_ standing next to Hans. It's as if I'm hypnotized, I want to walk towards her, introduce myself and beg her to be my friend or at least let me know her name, just so I can hear her probably amazing voice. However my trance is finished by one single glare from Hans, which reminds me my position in the school's hierarchy (Exactly at the bottom) as well as hers, which is now almost in the top just because she is speaking with the most popular guys around here.

I don't want trouble, so I just go to sit at an almost empty table, open my backpack and pull out my favorite book. I've read it like a thousand time, but I don't care, it's my favorite so I read it every year: "The call of wild". I like it because it's bitter-sweet, the story is kind of crude and very sad in some parts, but that's how life is, it has bad times and good times, that's what makes it worth it. Also, I admire Buck's loyalty, I bet he really loved his master. I know I'd be that loyal if I loved someone.

While I'm reading I notice that the two other people who were at that table leave. I feel like I'm some kind of plague. Probably I am. I try not to pay attention to it, in order to not feel worst, so I continue with lecture, more immersed this time. I am, however, promptly interrupted by a hard hit on the table that makes it shake. I turn expecting to see a bully just trying to upset me, but what I see is way much better, like really, _really _much better.

It's _her_. Yes, the girl who'd been in my head all day. The girl with the most adorable freckles and the most beautiful teal eyes. _Her_. The strawberry blonde goddess.

She starts to apologize for hitting the table. There's no need for it, I didn't mind in the slightest. God knows I couldn't even mind if she had hit me instead. Actually I would probably even enjoy it. However, I'm capable of keeping my feeling inside of me, using all my concentration not to let them show.

—OK... Uh... Can... Can I sit here?—She asks.

_Gods! Her voice is so precious! It's sweet, and kind, and warm. How can anyone be so perfect?_

**She asked you a question. Stop staring like a creep and say something!**

I don't say anything, not trusting my voice (I'd probably stutter and make a fool of myself), so I nod instead and return to my book, too scared to start a conversation with her. I can't read, though. Her mere presence is enough to distract me every time I try to make sense to the letters. My mind is right now full of many thoughts about her, most of them too dreamy.

_Why did she come here with me instead of staying with Hans and his gang? Maybe she likes me? Maybe she wanted to be with me? We could start being friends, then we'd have dates and eventually we'd both confess our unconditional love for each other and we'd become girlfriends and after some years we'd get engaged, and after the wedding we'd have babies and…_

**Stop! Stop right now! Jesus, how can you imagine all that just because she sat beside you? I'm sure that, if she became aware of what you're thinking, she'd be so scared that she'd even thought about moving to Mars just to be far away from you.**

_You can't really live in Mars._

**Whatever. Just admit I'm right. You can't let her know your feelings, she'd be disgusted. Just act normal.**

_I can't act normal._

**Well, then just act the way you'd act with any other person.**

—So... uh… Hi.—She says.

**She said hi! Wow, now just be normal, BE NORMAL! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know. Think Elsa, what do normal people do when someone says hi? **

(Seconds pass).

…_They answer?_

—Hi—I answer, trying to keep my voice at a neutral tone.

—H-hi me?

God, she is cute when she is nervous, even if I'm not seeing her, I notice it on her voice and it makes me even more defensive, seeing that it's harder to hide my feelings with her being so adorably awkward.

—Oh!... uhm… Hi.—She says again.

_You have already said that._

—H-have I?

_O-oh. I said that out loud, and it made her be ridiculously cute again._

**It's OK, Elsa, just don't let her know.**

—Do you have some memory issues?—I say.

_Fuck_ (Did I just cursed?) _I didn't mean to sound that rude. I hope she doesn't get mad._

—Well, excuse me, miss I'm-the-smartest-girl-in-the-school, but not everyone can be Einstein.

I internally laugh thinking about Hans and his pack of stupid animals he call friends.

—I can see that.

—Excuse me? What do you mean with it?

_Wow, she sounds upset. She probably thinks I said that because of her._

—I mean there are lots of stupid and reckless adolescents in this High School.

_Good, now you've clarified yourself._

—Including me?

**Well, she **_**is**_** an adolescent of this high school. Maybe that didn't sound good.**

_No, of course not, I said it because of Hans, not you. You're so perfect. I bet you're at least as intelligent as me._

—Maybe.

_Why. Did. I. Say. That?_

She pushes out her chair, probably to go away, presumably upset with me and my lack of social skills. Why can't I just act as the rest of the world? I hate myself. I pushed away the only person I've wanted to be with in the last few years. Why am I so inept? If there were a subject called "Friendship and human interactions" I'd probably fail it. I want to say something, to tell her to stay, to tell her I'm sorry, but I'm a coward. Besides it's probably for the best, this way I'm not gonna embarrass myself even more and she won't think I'm a disgusting stalker. Just a heatless ice queen.

_She pushed her chair. I heard the sound. Why isn't she leaving?_

—You know?—She says. I'm surprised to hear her talking, I thought I'd made her mad. I thought she didn't want to be with me anymore.

—I was thinking about just going away since I'm obviously upsetting you, but I felt sorry for seeing you here so lonely.

_So… that's why she came._ (Dreams breaking).

**Of course. What were you expecting? You're just a looser, who would ever want to be with you, to be your friend? She is just so kind and heart-warmed that she decided to try to make you feel better. She pitied you. It's the only way someone could ever approach to you. How pathetic. **

—I don't need your pity.—I answer bitterly. I lied. I actually need it, but I don't want it. I'm heart-broken. I wanted her to speak with me, but not like this, not because she feels she is obliged to.

—I know, you're independent,—_No, I'm not, I'm just incapable of making friends_— I get it. But I also clearly see you can't interact with humans properly—_Ouch. Hearing it from myself is something, but hearing it from her is a completely different thing_—and I want to help you.—_You… what? Don't you think I'm a looser? Do you still want to be with me?_— Can we at least be friends?

_At_ least_?! Holy… Did she just say that? I'm not hallucinating, right? Please, tell me I'm not hallucinating._

—N-not at least be friends, more like just be friends, like not being lovers or girlfriends or anything else. J-just friends.

**There you have it. She didn't mean it like **_**that**_**. Stop getting your hopes up! You'd end up hurting yourself!**

_Well… That hurt. But still, she is adorable when she does that stuttering and word vomiting. Besides, she wants us to be friends!_

**Well, now don't look so eager. Don't scare her away.**

I sigh, then I turn to face her (My heart skipping a beat seeing her flushed in embarrassment) and answer:

—Fine. I think it can't hurt.—I smile a little, but I'm unable to keep the expression for more than a second because the walls I've built all these years quickly rise up again.

**One normal answer! Congratulations! Let's hope you don't ruin it again.**

—Anna—She extends her hand for me to take it.

_Her name is beautiful, made for a sweet girl. Totally suits her._

—Elsa—I say, feeling ashamed if my simple, ugly name.

When I hold her hand, I can't help noticing how it complement mine, it's as if we were made for each other. Also, her grip is gentle, yet firm. It feels _so_ good.

**It looks like she has a strong hand. I bet it would feel amazing touching us in the…**

_Stop! I'm not having those kind of thoughts towards an innocent girl like Anna. You are disgusting. _

**You're aware we are the same person, right?**

—I like your name. It's beautiful, just as the rest of you.—She says.

_Did she just complimented me? Wow, calm down. What do you say in this cases?_

**You compliment her back. Just try not to sound like a stalker.**

—Thanks, you are beautiful as well.

Polite enough, without being a lie. I feel proud of myself, it's the second normal thing I've said to her, even if I'm now a nervous wreck with lots of tiny butterflies inside my stomach. I know I won't be able to hold conversation a lot longer. Quickly I think of something to say so I can stop talking without sounding too rude.

—I… will… continue reading.

—Yeah, sure, do what you want.—She answers.

_Did she just sound nervous? Her voice came out a little high-pitched._

**It must have been your imagination. Just pretend you're reading, with a little bit of luck, she'd realize you're busy and leave you to continue talking another day, when you are more calmed.**

—You know? You have very beautiful hair. I hadn't seen a color like this before.

My heart skip a beat, only to resume its race, this time faster, making my face warm with the blood rushing to my cheeks.

_Wow. This girl knows how to make me nervous._

—Y-yes. It-it's a family thing.

_Did I just stutter? F***! Conceal!_

—Where are you from?

_Should I tell her the truth? I can't hurt, right? She won't tell anyone, I hope._

—Norway.

—You know? I think a pretty hair like this would look even better down.

_Then I'll let it down for the rest of my life, if it means you'll find me attractive._

**Conceal, don't feel! I don't understand why you want to please her in everything. At least put a little bit of resistance.**

—I prefer it braided.—I say after shaking my head.

—Could you at least let me unbraid your hair for a moment? Just to see how it looks like. Then I'll let it just as it was. Please?

I turn to see her to find her pouting, making me blush again. How could I ever say no to that cute expression?

I sigh to hide my eagerness, then I agree with her and return to pretend I'm reading my book.

I tense when I feel her soft hands touching my hair, undoing my braid and brushing my hair gently. This gesture feels so intimate, so deep, so tender, so loving… I don't remember the last time I felt something like that, which age I was? Eight, maybe? I hadn't had physical contact with humans since then, not beyond the typical shaking of hands. I had forgotten how good it feels. I almost feel like a person again. I almost feel like I am worth something. I almost feel like someone actually cares about me.

I start feeling a maybe-too-much-pleasurable sensation in my lowers regions and I'm disgusted with myself. Why I'm becoming this turn on? She is not doing anything sexual, and yet here I am, like a creeping-old-pervert-rapist with the hormones of a teenage boy. I'm ashamed. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just take this gesture as a friendly one? Why my body reacts to it this way? Someone should take me now to a mental institution. I want this wrong feelings to end this instant.

My prayers are listened, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing. Suddenly the way she is touching my hair changes, it's not gentle like before, it's rude and with each stroke my hair feels as if it's been pulled a little. Then I feel my locks starting to weigh a little more, as if something were being put on them. I look her from the corner of my eyes and see her kneading a ball of brown plasticine with her left hand, to then grab some of it with the other, and daub it in my hair.

My heart breaks. I feel utterly betrayed. Why is she doing this to me? What did I do to her? Why heaven suddenly turned into hell? Why? Why? Why?

**Why? It's obvious. Even if she is new here, she can still see you're a looser, even she, the sweetest girl in this planet, recognizes that you deserve it. You're an ice queen, you're rude, you're heatless, you are a monster with disgusting and naughty thoughts, you're despicable, you deserve it, you deserve it, you deserve it!**

_No, no, no, no... please tell me this isn't happening. She could never do this, she was so nice, so gentle, so caring… she isn't like this. I'm sure._

**You're sure? You don't even know her. Hans probably told her to do it and she agreed because she thought it would be funny to bully the infamous ice queen.**

I want her to stop, to get her hands out of me. I want to yell at her to let her know how betrayed I feel, to make her see this isn't fair, but I can't. If I open my mouth two things can happen: I can get so angry I end up hurting her or I can start crying miserably. None of them is an option. I have to keep my reputation as a heartless girl. I have to let them think nothing can hurt me. I have to make them believe not even the cruelest thing can take me down, even if I'm braking inside.

I see Hans and his friends in the distance taking photos with their cell phones and laughing at me. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I feel tears burning in my eyes, but I don't let them go, I can't cry, I can't give them the satisfaction of seeing me crushed, I can't let them know they can make me feel this way. I have to keep the little dignity I have left.

I feel Anna starts removing the plasticine and I shut my eyes, trying to last without crying until she finishes.

Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know.

I repeat the old mantra several times in my head, trying to calm myself down, to follow what it commands. Finally, after what I feel like ages, but probably were just a few minutes, Anna releases my hair after tying it into a braid again.

—Are you done playing with my hair?—I ask, trying to keep my voice from trembling, but it proves to be a useless task. Hopefully she didn't notice it.

—I wasn't playing, I was just admiring it.—She answers.

_Yeah, right. Do you think I'm stupid?_

—Well, then I should get going to my class. Goodbye Anna.

I grab my book, place it inside my back pack, stand up and walk away, all of this without daring looking at Anna one single time, afraid that I'll break the moment I do it. This was the worst day of my life, but I find, surprised, that I'd never change it for nothing in the world, because it teached me something: Don't trust someone just for her appearance, don't ever believe there's kindness in this world, don't believe that you deserve mercy, do not ever expect things to go in the way you want them, don't expect life to be happy; it'll always be sad. But most important of all: Don't ever, under any circumstances, trust Anna again. _Never_.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? tell me what you think with a review :)


	2. Chocolate

**Chapter 2: Chocolate.**

It's the second day of classes. Why can't time pass faster? Oh… right; time fly when you have fun. Well, clearly I'm _not_ having fun. Why? Well, let me tell you. This morning I was walking to my first class pretending I didn't exist, hoping no one noticed my presence, and everything was going just right when Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Cinderella appeared. They hate me since last year, and it's totally unfair; if it wasn't for me, they could've failed the subject, but I made the final work with them. The teacher obviously noticed that I made practically the whole job, so he told them he'd give them a 80, while I'd get a 100, since they didn't work at all. The problem is he actually asked me if I was OK with it, and I thought it was fair, so I said yes, without realizing I was getting myself in hell… well, another hell, worst than the one I was already.

Whatever, the point is, they hate me since then and don't waste one single opportunity to bully me. I wouldn't have cared at all if I weren't more sensitive because of what happened yesterday. I didn't think I could support another humiliation, so when I saw them the first thing I thought was to run and hide, maybe in the bathroom, but I had class in a few minutes and they were standing in front of my locker.

—Excuse me—I said—Could you please let me get to my locker?

—Oh, Is this your locker?—Snow answered, trying to look surprised.

—Sorry, we thought it was from another looser, given what's written on it.—Aurora said.

—Not that we think you're a looser on anything.—Cinderella added.

—Oh, no! That would be terrible. We're friends after all, right Elsa?—Said Ariel with an innocent smile.

_No, we're not. You hate me, I hate you and all of us know it, so stop this nonsense. I'm tired of your hypocrisies._

**You can't say that. You don't want them to hate you even more, do you?**

_But I don't want to tell the girls who have make so __many__ bad things to me that I'm their friend either._

**You'll have to. They're in front of your locker, remember?**

I sighed in resignation. Then I put my best expressionless face and prepared my coldest voice.

—Yes, we are. Now, can you please move?

—That didn't sound very nice, right girls?—Snow asked with that tone auguring nothing good.

—She did say "please"—Ariel stated.

—Oh, shut up.—Snow said annoyed and then turned to me—Now you, ice queen, get on tour knees and ask nicely if we can let you use your locker.

I frowned. Mabe I'm used to people bothering me and being rude, but even I have a little bit of dignity. I decided to just ignore it.

—Please move. I really need to get going to my class.

—Are you deaf, or something? She said _on_ _your knees_.—Now Cinderella spoke pointing to the ground.

_I'm getting mad. Who they think they are? Who gave them the right to treat me like a piece of trash?_

**Elsa, calm down. You know if you let your emotions control you, you'll do something you'll regret later. Just do what they want, we don't want problems.**

I saw them staring at me, waiting for me to humillate myself. I saw their faces, gleaming with anticipation, showing how wicked they are inside, and I made my desition.

—If you don't move at the count of three, I'm going to force you—I said with a serious expression—1... 2...

I couldn't say 3 because suddenly two pairs of strong hands grabbed me by my shoulders and arms tightly, keeping me from move. I turned my head to see who was doing it, and it wasn't a surprise when I found John and Febo.

—Let me go!—I shouted, trying to get away. They just ignored me.

—Is this geek upseting you?—Asked Febo galantly to the four descerebrated bitches in front of me.

—Actually, she said she was going to hit us if we didn't move out of her way—said Snow.

—That certanly deserves a punishment, don't you think so, Febo?—said John.

_O-oh this isn't good._

**Look at the things your stupid desitions cause.**

—Yeah, what should we do to her?—Asked Febo.

—Force her on her knees.—said Aurora.

—Make her say she is sorry—said Ariel.

At that moment I felt their strong arms making me get down on my knees. I tried to resist but it was a useless task. I felt desperate and helpless. I tried to keep my calm mask, but I'm sure it dropped for a moment. Soon enough I was on my knees, in front of the spiteful girls.

—Say you're sorry.—Cinderella said.

_No. You are the ones who should be apologizing, not me. You should be on your knees, begging for forgiveness, not me. I've done nothing wrong._

**Nothing wrong? You threated them to hit them if they didn't move. You deserve this. Say you're sorry. That's what father would want you to do.**

—I... I'm sorry—I say defeated.

—Sorry for what, bitch?—Snow Said with her voice full of poison.

They're enjoying this, I can tell. One thing is to apologize for something you made and other very different one is to humilliate yourself innecesarly. This makes me get angry.

_I'm sorry for trying to get to my locker when their mayesties, the four Queens of whores were standing in front of it._

I didn't meant to say that outloud, but I'm pretty sure the girls heard it, if the upset and ofended expressions they made where any indication of it. I know I only worsened the situation, but it wasn't on porpouse.

—What did you say?—Said Ariel, offended.

—N-nothing—I stutter.

**Don't let your fear show. Stop trembling, they'll see your weakness. Conceal, don't feel.**

—That certanly didn't sound like nothing.—said Aurora—You'll pay for that.

—Yeah—said Snow—Guys, make her kiss my shoe.

My heart skipped a beat, but this wasn't a good sensation like when I was with Anna yesterday (Forget that, I'm not thinking about Anna. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be so irritable and I wouldn't be in this situation). It was a sensation of fear, anger, frustration and desesperation. I didn't want to be even more humilliated.

_Wait, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't do it to me. Please._

I felt the boys' hands pushing my neck and shoulders to make my face be lower, almost at the level of the ground. I tried to put resistance, but they were stronger, so I resigned to what was going to happen. The top of Snow's black shoes was everything I could see. I saw it getting closer and closer till my nose was in contact with it, but it wasn't enough for them.

—She isn't kissing it yet.—Said Snow—Make her lips touch it.

I felt a hard pull on my bangs and, for reflection, I moved my head backwards, however, they took advantage of it and quickly pressed my face against her shoe again, with my lips touching it this time. I felt repulsion instantly. You'll see, I've got a thing with dirt, I totally hate it, and believe me when I say her shoes weren't preciselly clean. I also felt denigrated, it totally insulted my pride and destroyed my dignity. Again, for the second time in the week I was at the edge of tears, but I was somehow able to keep them inside by squishing my eyelids while repeating my mantra: conceal, don't feel.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they released me and walked away laughing at what they had just done. I got up and looked around. All stares were pointed towards me, waiting to see if this time the ice queen had finally been broken. I buried my feelings, raised my mask again, walked to my locker (which had hurtful words written on it that I consciously ignored), opened it, took my books and walked to my next class.

So now here I am, at the cafeteria, trying to do some homework with a stain of coffee on my t-shirt (courtesy of someone who throwed it at me, but I really don't know who), so... Unless you have a very strange concept of having fun, my day totally lacked it. Anyways, it's almost time, so I should probably go to my next class before something else happens.

* * *

><p>I arrive to my english class to find a not totally umpleasant, but not really good either, surprise: Anna. Yes, she is with me in this subyect, just as Megara and Ariel. The last two don't matter to me because, even if they laugh about the things other people do to me, they have never made anything to make me feel bad. However, it's Anna the one who worry me. If she were just a bitch, like Snow or Aurora, I would just have to ignore her. The problem is, she seems so sweet and innocent that my instinctive reaction is to trust her, to protect her, not to protect myself from her. Besides she is a good liar, normally I can tell easily when someone is lying, but yesterday all the time I felt her intentions were honest. I really don't know what happened to me.<p>

**Maybe it has something to do with the fact she is exactly your phisical type of girl and she **_**acts**_** as your personality type of girl. You wanted her to be sincere, so you convinced yourself she was sincere.**

Sometimes I wish I could be wrong, but my reasoning is so logical it must be true. I sigh. Sometimes is so easy to convince myself to believe in my own lies.

I walk to the farthest sit on the classroom hoping Anna and her friends (who she is talking to right now) don't notice my prescence. It seems my pleas are listened, because they don't interrupt their chatting and I'm able to arrive at my chair without being seen. I sit just as the teacher enters and I prepare myself for an entire your of boring explications about the course.

The class finish and I quickly grab my belongings to get out of there as soon as possible, however, when I'm about to get trough the door, I hear a beautiful... er... forget that, a _familiar_ voice calling my name.

—Elsa! Elsa, wait!

I keep walking as fast as I can, not wanting more problems for today, but it doesn't work, because suddenly I feel a soft, warm and strong hand grabbing mine. My heart starts racing at the contact.

—Where you running away or something?—Anna says half-joking.

**Yes, I was running from you. I don't want you to hurt me again.**

I just turn my face towards her, not saying anything and hoping she doesn't notice my flush.

—It's incredibble we're going to have English class together.—She seems honestly excited about it—I didn't know you were a junior, though. You look older, actually.—suddenly her eyes go wide, as if realizing what she just said—N-not that you look old, or something, j-just more mature. You look more mature than the others.

_Please don't stutter like that, and don't do that rambling thing. You look so ilegally cute._

**Control yourself. She hurt you just yesterday, remember? And you're already thinking she is cute?**

_... Yes? _

—So...—She says awkwardly—I... I heard about what happened this morning—her voice actually sounds kind of sad—you know, about Snow and the shoe... and... well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. They were cruel, y-you didn't deserve it, so I-I'm sorry about it.

—You don't have to say you're sorry—I say, not wanting her to feel bad about it—It wasn't your fault. You weren't even there.

**Why did you say that? It was probably her fault, she probably planned the whole thing. She is just being hypocrite. **

_No, she is not! Shut up already!_

—I-I know, it's just… they are my friends, so… —She looks at the floor and sighs. She seems really sorry.—Don't worry, I talked to them about it and they promised they won't do it again.

_I can't believe that._

**Of course not, because it didn't happened. She is lying.**

_She seems honest. Just look at her. Those beautiful teal eyes are incapable of lying._

***Sigh***

—Anyways—She says with a sigh—Let's forget about those awful things.

**See? They sent her to convince you to forget about the whole thing, so you don't tell anyone about it and they don't get expelled.**

—I bought you something.—She continues while she searches for something in her backpack. Finally she finds a bar of chocolate and gives it to me.—I-I know It isn't too much and it doesn't compensate what happened in the morning, b-but my mother always says that even the worst pain can be bearable with a little bit of chocolate, so…

I reluctantly take it. It's a Hersey's bar of cookies & cream, it's not really my favorite, but it's a close second, besides any chocolate is good, even more in the hard times. The words of Anna's mother are true, I know it because I've proved them myself many times and I'm truly touched and thankful because of this little gesture, so much that I can actually feel happy tears appearing in my eyes.

**Don't. You. Dare. Cry. You can't let her see you have feelings, it might make you look vulnerable.**

_I can't help it. She is so sweet… I knew she was a good person, I told you so. She never meant any wrong towards me, she is the nicest person in the world. I think I'm falling in love with her._

**Stop it! Do you realize how silly you're sounding? She just daubed plasticine in your hair **_**yesterday**_**, but you keep forgetting that. Now, this is probably some trick she made and she'll laugh later about how you miserably fell in it.**

_It doesn't seem like a trick, so shut up! She is being honest, I know it!_

—S-sorry if you don't like it—She says interrupting the fight I had with myself—I didn't know which was your favorite or if you even like chocolate… wait… You like chocolate, right? Please, tell me you like chocolate. It would be so awkward if you don't.—her face shows real concern.

_Of course I don't _just_ like chocolate. I _love_ it. It's the best thing in the entire world! Even more if it comes from you._

I notice she is waiting for an answer, so I swallow trying to get rid of the knot that formed in my throat.

—T-thank you—I say. My voice actually sounds strange, but with a little bit of luck, she won't think it's because I'm about to cry from happiness.

She seems satisfied with my answer.

—Well, then I think I'll go to my house now.—She says happily.—See you tomorrow.

She squishes my hand (Which she had been holding the entire time), then released it and walk away, turning just once to wave at me. I wave back and smile lovingly before realizing I'm not concealing my feelings and placing my mask again. Then I turn to leave too, thinking about what just happened, and I can't help but think that all the humiliation and angst I went through this morning was worth it, just because of the chocolate _she_ gave me.

She… Anna…

I don't know how she can cause so strong feelings on me. Yesterday she made me feel attraction, pleasure and pain, and today she made me feel comfort and love. That makes four good sensations versus one bad. Maybe she isn't such an evil person as I thought after all. I think I'll give her another opportunity, who knows? Maybe we can even be fiends… or something more.

**You're dreaming if you think she'll ever see you in that way.**

_Maybe, but what if it happens? She gave me a chocolate today, she tried to comfort me, she hold my hand all that time._—I blush at the memory.—_it _must_ mean something._

**Yes, but more likely not what you think.**

_What I think is that she cares about me. She is the first person who have cared about me in years, is it really that bad to want also love? I doesn't have to be romantic love, I'd be happy just with a friendly kind of love. Just let me dream about it, at least for today. Let this day be the happiest of my life._

I smile, staring again at the chocolate and I press it against my chest, just where my heart is. Then I close my eyes and imagine Anna's perfect face, and suddenly it's as if she were here with me, making me feel special again. I can't wait to get home and eat the chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Must Elsa give Anna another chance, or will she end up with her heart broken?**


	3. A trip to the mall

**Chapter 3: A trip to the mall.**

One month has passed since the classes started and everything has been... Well, I can't say it has been wonderful, but definitely better than usual, mainly because of Anna. If you're wondering if I'm saying this because she really made her friends not bully me anymore, then you're incorrect.

Anna's "friends" have been making even worst things to me than before, the only difference is that now they don't publish photos and videos of it on facebook (even if they still take them) and are very cautious of not even come near to me when Anna is around. I suppose she doesn't know that I'm still being bullied, but I'm not going to tell her otherwise because I know she won't believe me; she obviously prefers her friends over me.

She's been spending almost every second of the day with Snow and the other brainless girls, and let me tell you it hasn't done any good to her. At first their influence wasn't too bad, it started with new clothes which were more tight than the previous ones and that actually made her look more sexy, but then she changed her hairstyle, no longer having it in her adorable two braids, but letting it fall free in stylized waves. That change wasn't bad either, because now she looked more mature, though I liked it if she wore her braids sometimes. Then came the makeup. Makeup could have make her look even better if it actually highlighted her qualities, rather than simply covered her "flaws", which actually are her cute freckles that in reality made her look prettier.

That's only concerning her physical appearance. The changes that actually saddened me most were the ones concerning her attitude. The first days she was always happy, optimistic, confident (truth, sometimes she was a little unsure about things, but still she knew what she could be certain of), and very kind. Then, as the days passed, she became sadder, her eyes lost part of that spark that could brighten the cloudiest day, she became unsure about herself, and she started thinking she wasn't good enough at anything, mostly at being beautiful or knowing what was best for her. She stopped having her own opinion about everything, all what she said she had taken it from Hans or her other friends, how do I know it? Because she'd always say "Hans thinks that…" or "Snow told me that…" and I think it's because she believes that they know best.

Also she started skipping classes to be with Hans and now it seems she doesn't care about school. Lately she always talks about trivial topics like the personal lives of the popular singers or the upcoming romantic movies. I'm not saying she shouldn't talk about it, if she wants to, who I am to blame her? But I don't think it's good for her to just repeat what she sees on internet _all the time_; it won't help her thinking. If she isn't careful, she'll become just as Snow and the others, and that would be a pity.

If you're wondering how I know so much about Anna, it's very simple actually. The reason this past weeks have been better for me even if Hans and his friends have bullied me more than usual is that during English class I talk to Anna… well, actually she talks to me and I try to take notes while still paying attention to what she is saying. I remember the day it all started.

* * *

><p>It was the next day after she gave me that chocolate. I arrived at my English class as usual, my mood a little bit darkened because Hans had made me fall that morning and I had scraped my palms with the rough concrete floor of the parking lot. However, I forgot about all that the moment my eyes landed on the gorgeous redhead that was sitting in front of Meg and Ariel at the right side of the classroom. She saw me too and waved at me, I blinked confused and turned around to see if she was waving at someone else, but I was the only on getting through the door in that moment. When I looked again she was giggling at my reaction and I blushed, ashamed of my insecurities. She then pointed at the chair beside her and I mouthed confused: "me?", she nodded, so I walked towards the seat and placed myself on it. As I did it I quickly waved at Meg and Ariel to prevent having to kiss them as greeting.<p>

—Hello—Anna said happily—How's been your day?

_Better now that I'm talking to you._

—Uhm… good.—I almost whispered. I supposed she wanted a more elaborated answer, but was too nervous to talk too much. My heart was running rather fast.

—Oh… good.—She said, clearly not knowing what else to say.

We stayed silent during an awkward moment, while I got my belongings out of my backpack, and I glanced at her to see she was biting her lip, clearly trying to think about something to say. Adorable. I wanted to speak normally to her for once and end this awkward silence, but the only things that came to my mouth were "I'd like to kiss you right now", "have someone tell you how good you look today?", or "I really, really like you". When something normal came to my mind I opened my mouth to speak, but in that moment the teacher came inside and the lesson began.

I sighed and proceeded to take notes, expecting Anna to do the same, but she clearly had other plans. After just a few minutes she got bored and started moving unsteadily at her seat, obviously wanting to be anywhere but in that classroom. I paid no attention to it and continued writing on my notebook. However, then she began to speak, taking advantage that the teacher wasn't looking in our direction and the noise that some other classmates were doing.

—Oh my god!—She said quietly but making the impression to be screaming—I never thought school was this boring.—I started nodding in agreement, but then paused.

_What did she mean? Has she never attended to school before?_

As if reading my mind she continued speaking. At the same time I wrote something about the style of the renaissance literature, not really thinking about what I was writing.

—You know? I was teached at home all my life until now, and let me tell you that, even if my teachers were a little boring, at least sometimes I could make some conversation with them and, that way, the lessons weren't so hard to endure.

I smiled, hiding my little grin behind my hand, pretending to be thinking about something. She made it sound as if lessons were a torture. I certainly wouldn't say that most of them were pleasurable, but at least they were useful… well, some of them; I really don't think that knowing sonnets had eleven syllables per line could ever be helpful, not for me at least.

She stayed silent for a moment, and I wondered if she expected me to say something, and I really wanted to speak with her, but I was afraid, afraid of being caught by the teacher, afraid of losing the poor concentration I still had on the class, afraid of saying something incredibly stupid or gay… Just afraid. I'm always afraid, and the fear prevents me from doing things I want to do. So, I kept my mouth shut and my pen rubbing against the pages of my notebook. Once she realized I wasn't going to say anything, she continued speaking.

—Do you want to know why I was teached at home and my parents didn't even allowed me to get out of my house without them for ten years?—At that I froze.

_She was trapped inside her house for ten years?! I couldn't have guess it, she is so friendly and social..._

**Unlike you.**

I ignored my own comment.

_Though it makes me wonder, what kind of parents do that? They must be really overprotective._

**Unlike your father, who sent you all the way across the world as soon as he was able to, just to get rid of your despicable persona.**

I felt my heart twist at my own hurtful words, mostly because they were true. I know, sometimes I'm my worst enemy. I felt a little sad all of a sudden but I didn't let it show, and I tried to focus on the question Anna had ask me. I nodded as a response once I had remembered it.

—It was because when I was five years old I… —There was hesitance in her words, as if she wasn't sure to tell me or not—mmhh… let's say I made a bad decision, which almost resulted on my death, and since then my parents don't trust me to take care of myself.

_Wait, do you mean you almost died and I almost wasn't able to meet you? That would have been terrible. I would certainly lock you in a house to keep you safe forever. I understand your parents, one single bad decision can be disastrous._

**Yes, and you've experience it by yourself, haven't you?**

I internally sighed. It seemed like the voice inside my head was being even more hurtful than usual that day. I wanted to silence it.

_Stop remembering our hurtful past. This isn't about us, it's about Anna._

**Anna. The girl you like so much without a real reason. I'm making you a favor, stop thinking about her and pay attention to the class, you've already missed how rhyme in sonnets is.**

I returned my gaze to the chalkboard to see the teacher was already erasing the things about the rhyme, which I hadn't copied because I had been listening to Anna instead. A sudden and irrational fear flowed through my whole body at the prospect of not knowing something that would certainly be an exam question. My most rational part said that I still could study it on books, but I feared not to be able to understand it completely and, because of that, not being able to get a perfect score on the exam. I know that I was worrying too much, since it was just the third day of classes, but I just couldn't help it. I decided to stop paying attention to whatever Anna was saying in that moment and return my concentration to the class.

My concentration, however, didn't last long. After a few minutes my mind unconsciously started blocking out the teacher's words, instead giving all my attention to what Anna was saying.

—… So that's how it went. After of years and years of begging them to let me attend to school just as every girl of my age, they finally agreed and here I am. The most convincing argument I used was that I'm a lot more mature than ten years ago… obviously—She giggled a little under her breath, trying not to be so loud.

I turned to see her and felt my cheeks blush at the adorableness. That girl will be the death of me… though if I have to die, why not to die in her hands? There must be not better way, I mean, she is _gorgeous_, and kind, and funny…

**Stop it. You've said it at least ten times since you met her.**

_I can't help it, I mean, just look at her!_

And look at her I did. She was now staring at me with a weird expression.

—Do I have something on my face?—She asked slowly, somewhat worried.

Suddenly I realized she had caught me staring, so I quickly shook my head and turned to my notebook in embarrassment, pretending to continue taking notes.

After that she continued speaking about many things, mainly about her years of childhood (I wanted to burst in laughter when she told me about how she tended to talk to a painting of Joan D'arc, but fortunately I was able to control myself, biting my pen instead), and sooner than I expected (or wanted) the hour was gone. While we were putting our belongings inside of our backpacks, I looked at her and noticed she was a little sad and disappointed, maybe she wanted to have some real conversation with me instead of just talking all the time while I remained silent.

**Well, of course she wanted some real conversation. I bet she's now realized that her friend Joan D'arc is a lot more talkative than you. Good job, she'll never speak to you again, you've disappointed her just as you've done with everyone in your life.**

_Maybe you're right, but it's not my fault, we were on class, I couldn't speak… however, now we're not in class._

—I… —I started saying before she started walking out of the classroom, however, when she turned to look at me, I completely forgot what I was going to say.—I liked hearing your voice.

**Way to scare her away even more. You sounded like a total creeper.**

—Oh! uhm… thank you—She said smiling.—People normally say that I ramble too much and that I can't stay quiet for more than three seconds, but… well, maybe that's true, but it' not my fault, is it? I mean, there are lots of things I want to say and, being all my life inside my house, I've almost never have the opportunity to talk to someone and… gosh, I'm rambling again. You know what? I'm just going to shut up before I say something embarrassing like how gorgeous you are or how much I like the color of your eyes…—Her eyes widened realizing she had already said what she didn't wanted to say. She blushed and looked away. I blushed too at the compliments and fought to find something coherent to say.

—I didn't mind your rambling. It was actually a welcomed distraction from the boring class.—She just nodded, clearly not trusting herself I she opened her mouth. I decided to continue—And talking about that, I was very surprised to find that this is your first time going to school, really, you're too friendly to be someone who has spent teen years just inside a house.

She smiled and said with a playful tone:

—Well, maybe to be antisocial you have to spend all your life shut in a room all by yourself, without even paintings to talk.—She giggled, and then eyed at me with suspicion—You weren't inside a room all your life, were you?

_Not exactly, but I would have preferred that._

Then I understood what she had implied. She had called me antisocial indirectly, and, even if it was true, it still hurt to hear it from her. When I didn't answer and just made a motion to walk out of the classroom she realized her mistake.

—Wait, it was only a joke. I didn't mean to say that, really. Just forget about it, please?

She sounded like she was really sorry, and besides, as she said it, she took my hand, how could I not forgive her?

—Fine, you didn't say that.—I said. Quickly I tried to change topic, asking something that I've been wondering all the class—Talking about something else, what did you do so that your parents had to confine you inside a house? I know you almost die, but I'm curious, what provoked it?

—I'd… preferred not to talk about it.—She said, sounding sad for the first time since I met her.

—Ok, I'm not going to push. Though, whatever it was, if your life was indeed in danger, I think your parents made the right decision.

—The right decision?!—She screamed in disbelief—It was an exaggeration. I actually hated them every time they didn't allow me going outside to play with the other kids.

—Don't hate them Anna, you're lucky to have parents who actually care about you.—I said with a sad but reassuring tone and a soft voice.

Anna's expression became blank, as if she couldn't quite understand my words, I supposed it was because she had never even thought about the possibility of a parent not caring about their child before.

I turned around and walked away before she could question me about it.

* * *

><p>So that's how our first conversation went. After that, she'd told me about many things during English class… even though I would have preferred not to hear some, for example that she is falling for Hans. Yes, she told me that. How did I reacted? I almost broke my pen because of how hard I was squishing it, actually my fingers turned white… whiter, anyways. I was so mad and hurt, I mean, I knew it would eventually happen, but I didn't think it would be so soon and, deep inside, I wished she didn't like Hans, but me instead. That day I wanted to cry, but I concealed my feelings and just stayed there, with my head resting on my right palm, not wanting to do anything, not even pay attention to the class, nor to the redhead beside me. When I arrived to my house that afternoon, I cried badly, even if I had promised myself not to do it anymore. My heart had been broken.<p>

As the days passed the pain I felt in the chest placated a little, but it would come out with the same force as before each time I saw Anna speaking with Hans, a huge smile on her face, one I had never seen directed towards me and that I probably never will.

Even if the confession about her feelings towards Hans crushed a little my mood, I'm still happy to have Anna as a friend. She is the first friend I've ever had and it's really wonderful not to feel so lonely for a change. I know we won't ever be anything more than friends, but that'll have to be enough for me; I've knew since the very beginning I didn't stand any chance with her.

* * *

><p>So, that's how things have been going the past month. Today is Saturday, and it was as normal as any other Saturday until Gerda (The woman who owns this house) came knocking at my door saying she had a letter for me. I opened the door and politely thanked her for bringing it, then I ran (As if there was room to run in that little space where I live) to my individual sized bed, sat on it and quickly opened the envelope. It was from Norway.<p>

Elsa:

The director of Arendelle High School just told me that you have received a constancy for your impeccable notes and some others for winning the state competitions of mathematics, chemistry and physics. I'm so proud of you. I put money on your bank account, use it only if you need it.

Adgar Frost

I felt tears wanting to fall from my eyes, it has been months since the last time I received a letter from my father, and _years_ since he told me he was proud of me, but I couldn't cry, that's not what he'd want. I'm not supposed to feel, not even happiness. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel.

Now that I'm more calmed down, I ask myself what should I do. I've already finished my homework, and it's a very beautiful day, I can't stay inside the house. I don't want to stay inside, not today. Today is a good day, a day in which many good things could happen.

I decide to go first to the bank, to get some cash, and then to the mall to buy a new shirt, since one of the three I have, I've been using it since three years ago and it's a little worn out. I don't go to the mall nearest to my house, but to the one nearest to the school because I also want to buy some books, and there is a huge library around there.

When I arrive I get into one of the best cloth-stores there are in the place. Their clothes are made with the most resistant fabrics and, therefore, they last longer. I can't give myself the luxury of buying new clothes each year. I walk straight across a familiar aisle until I find the plain white shirts. I quickly search for one of my size and, when I find it, I take it without even bothering on trying it on. I go to the tills, ready to pay for my shirt and go, when I hear something that catches my attention just as I'm passing near the fitting rooms.

—Don't be ridiculous Meg—It was the unmistakable high-pitched voice of Snow—Her legs are too short to be attractive, and not slim enough. Besides, they also have freckles, and there are scars at the knees.

I felt curious at hearing she was tormenting someone else who wasn't me and I went to sneak a peek. Who could it be? One of her "friends"? I know that secretly they all hate each other, but I've never before heard one of them criticizing another so directly, they've always been the hypocrite type.

When I am able to see from behind a mannequin who is Snow's victim my heart stops, literally. Its Anna cladded on a beautiful summer dress, it's white with yellow flowers, an orange ribbon holding her waist and accentuating her curves, a cleavage that shows perfectly her pair of delightabl… I mean, her breasts, and don't make me start describing how good her legs look. I've always seen her wearing jeans before, and it's a shame because her legs are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, they shouldn't be hidden by those aggravating pieces of cloth. That stupid Snow is just jealous because she'll never have legs as beautiful as Anna's, I mean, they _are_ large and slim and, even if she does have scars at the knees, they are almost invisible and doesn't make her look ugly.

—I'm a little bit clumsy—Anna says softly and obviously sad because of what Snow said. Hearing her tone of voice and looking at her expression, so different from the cheerful girl I'm used to, I want to jump over Snow and kill her that instant for make her feel bad, however, I control myself. Conceal, don't feel.

—Also—Snow continues—her legs have hairs. Anna, dear, how long has it been since the last time you depilated your legs?

—Mmmmhhh… never?—She says with an ashamed tone.—I shaved them… a long while ago.

—At least she was honest.—Says Ariel, looking closely at her legs—A long while ago.

_Well, they are right, Anna has hairs on her legs, but they are thin and just a few. They are not really noticeable. _

Then they continue talking about ways of getting rid of the hairs and why depilation is better than shaving, but I'm not listening to them anymore. I'm angry, really, _really_ angry. No one has the right to make a girl as beautiful as Anna feel ugly.

—Fine—Anna says after a while—I will depilate my legs, and now I think I should take off this dress and find something else.—She sighs—I really liked this dress.

_Of course you do, I've never seen anything that fits you as good at that thing. You really should buy it. To hell with their stupid opinions, they are full of venom, they just want to make you feel bad because they can't accept you're a lot more beautiful than any of them. _

—Some clothes are just not for you, and you must accept it.—Says Snow.

Anna turns to go to the fitting rooms, walking with a defeated poise and a downcast expression. I know she won't buy that dress and that she'll think less of herself for the next days. Or months. Or years. I can't let that happen, I couldn't live with myself if I just stay here doing nothing, and that's what make me step out of my hiding place and say:

—I-I think she looks gorgeous in that dress.

She turns around to face me, and the other girls do the same. In some other circumstances so much attention directed towards me would have make me turn into a trembling and unsure mess (Even more if the attention comes from my bullies), but not today. The smile that appears on Anna's face when she sees me gives me the force I need to face them.

—What are you doing here, Ice Queen?—Asks Snow in a hostile tone.

—I was just buying something.—I answer. I'm surprised at hearing my tone of voice, more confident than how I really feel.

—Well, no one here wants your useless opinions, _dyke_.—Says Cinderella.

I'm taken aback for a moment, but I somehow manage to keep my face expressionless. Supposedly no one knows I'm gay; I've never told anyone and I've never have a girlfriend, so what they say it's just to upset me… it doesn't make it any less true, though. I just hope that Anna doesn't know what a dyke is and, if she does, she doesn't believe them or doesn't care.

—Yes, Anna won't listen to a stupid nerd who doesn't know the first thing about fashion, so _fuck off_—Says Ariel.

_No, Anna won't listen to a pack of jealous girls who make her think less of herself just so they can feel superior to her._

I don't really know why, but I'm sure she will listen to me instead of them, so I turn to look at her, anticipating her answer.

—Do you really think I look fine with this dress?—She asks hopefully.

Now that she technically gave me permission, I start gazing at her. Every perfect curve, every inch of soft exposed skin, every beautiful contour highlighted by the dress, every freckle that makeup wasn't able to cover, every scar; every perfection and every perfect imperfection that make her look like a real goddess or an angel fell from the sky. I wouldn't say she looks just fine, that would be an insult.

Finally, after what I think was a long time spent just staring at her in awe and almost drooling, I take my eyes off of her, blushing badly because of how good she looks. Then I answer with all honesty:

—No, you don't look fine with that dress—I almost sigh with longing—You look _very_ beautiful… even more than you usually do.

She smiles and looks me at my eyes. I want to deviate my gaze so badly, you know I'm pretty shy sometimes, mostly with Anna, but her beautiful teal eyes are like magnets to me. I think I've been hypnotized.

—Hello? Earth to Anna!—Says Ariel making moving her hand up and down in front of Anna, interrupting the magical moment.

—S-sorry… W-what?—She asks blinking, as if getting out of a trance.

—I was saying you should take that dress off so we can go to find something else on another cloth-shop—Says Snow.

—Y-yes, of course—She says—I'm gonna change then.

I feel a little disappointed that she is not buying that dress, but as I tell myself, at least I made her feel better.

She goes into the fitting rooms and I stay there, standing a little far off Snow and the others, pretending to ignore them while they openly ignore me. It's good for a change, at least they are not trying to hurt me. I block out their conversations and start talking to myself instead.

_What should I do now? Should I leave?_

**Of course you should leave, what else could you do? Stay? They will only bully you.**

_But if Anna is here I doubt they bully me, besides I have to protect her from them._

**Fine, so Anna protects you from them, you protect her from them too, but who protects you from Anna?**

_Anna is a good girl. She would never hurt me, not on purpose at least. The incident with the plasticine is in the past. We're friends now._

**Fine, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

In that moment she comes out of the fitting rooms wearing her jeans and a green t-shirt, holding the dress on her right hand.

—Should we get going?—She says and all her friends nod.

They all head to the shop's exit and I walk behind them, feeling really strange and awkward of being with my enemies on the mall is if we were friends. I was starting to regret my decision of staying when Anna slowed my pace to walk right next to me. I look at her confused, and she gives me a little smile. My heart jumps. Maybe she prefers my company after all?

_Should I say something? Make a little conversation?_

**Of course, unless you want her to think you're mute or incredibly rude. She slowed her pace to be at your side! Now it's your turn to do something.**

So I opened my mouth but Ariel interrupted me before a single word could escape from my mouth.

—Anna, aren't you going to give that dress to an employee, since you're not buying it?

She looks briefly at her dress and then at me, as if trying to decide something. I thought she had already decided not to buy it. Could she be considering buying it just because of what I said?

—I'm going to buy it—She says, confirming my suspicions and making a big smile appear on my face.

_Take that, bitches! She takes in count my opinion more than yours._

—What?!—All of them except Meg scream in disbelief. Meg only smirk as if she already knew that this would happen.

—I like it, so I'll buy it.—she repeats. I've never seen anyone talk to them like this.

—But Anna, didn't you hear a thing of what we said?—Ask Snow.

_Of course she did, but she won't believe the stupid lies you tell her. I won't let you destroy her self-steam._

—Yes, I heard you, but I still want to buy it.

_That's right, Anna, don't do what they want. Make your own decisions._

She turns away and walks towards the tills, leaving her "friends" with shocked expressions on their faces. I can't help but smile like crazy seeing how upset they look at this moment, almost as if Anna had slap them.

I start giggling, covering my mouth with my right hand, and suddenly I remember that I also came here to buy something, so I walk to the tills and stay behind Anna. She turns to me and sees me still giggling, but what she does next catch me out of guard. She winks at me and smiles. I don't think she realizes how sexy, and cute at the same time, that little gesture is. My laugh dies and I turn away blushing. Seriously, with this girl I'm almost the color of a tomato all the time.

She buys her dress and I buy my shirt, and then we all exit the shop. Once we are a few meters away Anna speaks:

—I think I should go now. It's getting late and I have homework to do, so I guess I'll see you on Monday.

I don't know why, but I really don't want to say goodbye to her just yet. It's the most normal interaction we've had and I don't want it to end. Maybe I know, deep inside, that once we get back at school all will continue being the same. This last thought is what makes me say:

—I could escort you to your house, if you want.—Suddenly I realize that I sounded like a stalker or something, so I quickly make an excuse.—It's on my way home and I was also leaving.—True, I was also leaving, but my house is very far away from hers, at least one hour by bus, but I don't care. If I get to spend time with her every little sacrifice is worth it.

She was going to give me an answer when Snow interfered:

—Actually, Elsa, we wanted to ask you to hang out with us a little more.

—I'm sorry, but I also have homework to do.—I say quickly, knowing that, if they want me to stay, they are up to no good.

—Oh, but _I insist_. I know we haven't treat you very nicely, but we really want to change that. We want to be your friends, right girls?—They all nod and I gulp in fear. If I refuse I know they will take revenge, but if I stay it could be even worse. I'm doomed, no matter what I do.

—She could hang out with you any other day. I want some company on my way home.—Anna comes to save me.

—I could accompany you if you want—Says Meg.

_Fuck you Meg! Sorry for my language, but I really want to be alone with Anna. Now my only hope is that she refuses to let Meg come with us._

—You can both come with me.

_Goodbye to my time alone with Anna._

—Don't be silly Anna—Says Cinderella—Meg is more than enough to keep you company. Let us borrow Elsa for today.—She places her hand on my shoulder making me shiver. I've never liked people touching me, let alone the ones who have done so many awful things to me. However, I know she did it as a threat, as a way to say that, if I refuse to stay they'll make my life hell.

Anna opens her mouth as if she wanted to disagree, but a glare from Snow makes her stay quiet. From the looks the other girls have, they all want her to shut up too, otherwise, they won't hesitate on hurting her. Suddenly I understand. The threat from Cinderella wasn't directed to me, what more awful things could they do to me after all? It was for Anna. If I don't stay they'll hurt Anna, and I can't let it happen.

—I… suppose it's a good idea. I'm sure you can become friends, don't you think so, Elsa?—Says Anna, a little bit afraid. I suppose she understood it too.

_Good, now she'll be safe._

**Yes, she will, but what about you?**

—Yes, I… I suppose we can.—I can't help the resigned tone of my voice. I know I probably look sad right now, and I try to put on my mask again but I just can't. Father was right, once I let my feelings come out, it's more difficult to hold them back.

—Well then we should go now—Said Meg, placing her arm around her shoulders, as if calming her for her own. I frown.

_Anna is not anyone's' possession, let alone Meg, she has a boyfriend._

**You're only saying it because you're jealous.**

_Shut up._

Deep inside I know that, indeed, I'm jealous, so I cautiously stop frowning. I can't let them know how I feel.

—Goodbye, girls—Meg says, proceeding to kiss them all on the cheek and Anna does the same. I freeze when she kisses me, even if it's just a kiss on the cheek, it feels so special, it makes my heart beat so hard that I'm sure all of them can listen to it, and when her lips linger on my cheek a little bit longer than what would have been normal, I feel as if I were in heaven.

—See you—she says once she separate from me. I can still feel her soft lips and I suppress the urge to touch the slightly wet spot on my cheek to make sure it was real.

Then she turns around and walks beside Meg towards the mall exit. Suddenly I feel lonely and all the happiness I was experimenting before vanish without leaving traces of its existence, leaving only fear inside me. Why am I in fear? Because of the dreadful words Snow just whispered on my ear.

—Now, now, what could we do to have fun with you, _Ice Queen_?

* * *

><p>They practically drag me to the ice-cream shop. I want to scape so badly, but I can because all of them are holding me with iron grip. What are we doing here? I have no idea. I don't think they're going to buy me an ice-cream.<p>

Only Snow gets in and, when she comes out, she is holding a gooseberry ice-cream… well, it's not really an ice-cream, since it's not made with milk but with water. I don't know why, but that shop has very exotic ice-creams. How do I know it's gooseberry? The color is unmistakable, it's a pink so intense that it's almost red.

I wonder why she bought an ice-cream if she almost never eats sweets, instead following her strict diet of only eating apples. In that moment Snow then tells us to follow her and leads us to a bench on a secluded place of the mall. There she tells her friends to sit down and they make me do the same, so now I have Cinderella and Aurora at my right side and Ariel at my left side, and Snow White in front of me, grinning with a wicked smile. I glance around, noticing almost no one walks around here, even the shops are closed. I'm even more afraid now.

—Why did you want me to stay?—I ask them coldly, trying to hide my fear.

—Obviously not to be your friends—Snow answers, eying at me with despise.—You'll see, we are worried about the influence you have on Anna.

—So this is all about the dress.—I state, not surprised.

—It's more than just a dress. For all I care she could be going around the mall wasting her money on things that doesn't suit her. No, it's not only a dress. She disobeyed us, because of _you_.

The way she says that last part literally makes goosebumps appear on my skin, not to mention the glare, it could intimidate even the bravest men. I don't know how I'm able to reply.

—S-s-she did it b-because she wanted to. N-not because of m-me.

—Same thing. She did it because _she wanted_ to please _you_, when normally she'd want to please us.—She makes a dramatic pause on her speech.—Elsa, you are a threat to our plan, so let me tell you what we'll do. You interfere on our way to make Anna one of us again, and you will_ both_ regret the consequences.

—I-I'm not interfe…

—You won't speak to her again.—She cuts me with an authoritarian tone of voice.—We'll be watching you, and if you disobey us… well, let's just say that we've done to you until now will seem like _heaven_ compared to what we'll do… to Anna.

I look at her with pleading eyes, totally terrified. I don't want them to make her anything. I am going to assure them that I won't even come near Anna again when Snow takes the paper bag with my shirt off of my hands. She takes the shirt out and says while looking at it:

—You really don't have any sense of fashion, do you? I suppose it's better this way, It would be a pity to ruin a fine garment, but since it's not…

She nears her gooseberry ice-cream to my shirt and it only takes me one second to realize what she is going to do, however it's too late. She presses the intense-pink-colored coldness on my white shirt, instantly forming a huge spot that will be really difficult to wash. I wanted to stop her, but her friends grab me by my arms, preventing me from move. I fight against them, but they are three and, even if I could surpass any of them alone, I can't with all of them. Snow spreads the ice-cream all over my new blouse, staining it with the pink color to the point it will be impossible to bleach it perfectly, even after many washes.

—Stop!—I scream in anger and despair while she is doing it, forgetting completely about keeping my feelings inside.—Wait, please stop!—I won't be able to buy another shirt, I have some other necessities and the money my father sent me will barely be enough to cover them all. I have to stop them at all costs—I promise I won't even come near to Anna ever again!—even if that means not to speak to Anna again, and that hurts me immensely. Tears of sadness and impotence threat to fall from my eyes, but I'm barely able to keep them in.

—Oh, you won't—Says Snow with that evil smirk I hate so much.—This is only a warning. If you say anything to Anna, and I don't care if you only asked to borrow her eraser, believe me, this will be _nothing_.

I want to hit her so hard, but I know I can't. I'd be in trouble if I do and if my father finds out he'd hate me. Again. So I just control my emotions, not allowing myself to feel, saying inside my head that it's not that bad, that it's only a shirt and I can survive the rest of the High School with only three old shirts. I also tell myself that being far from Anna won't be that bad, that we are not really that close anyways, but deep inside I know they're lies, and I'm just trying to conceal my suffering without really getting rid of it.

Finally, Snow finishes ruining my shirt and the girls release me. They get up and see me with their wicked faces showing how satisfied they are of what they did to me. Snow throws my shirt at my face and I'm just barely able to catch it before the wet cloth hits me. They turn around and walk away, not sparing another glance at me.

I keep sitting there, remembering what just happened minutes ago and an uncontrollable rage surges between me, together with a deep felling of sadness. I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I try to keep them in, but I can't, it's like a river that flows with so much force that no human power could ever stop it.

I lay on the bench, curled, and I cry. I cry so badly that I tremble. I cry because now I don't have a new shirt to use, I couldn't even have that little luxury. I cry because I'm not going to speak to Anna again, because I will return to my lonely life, my life without friends that was so sad now I don't know how did I manage to survive it. I cry because I couldn't do anything to stop this to happen. I cry because I'm angry, with them and with myself. I cry because it upsets me that they were able to make me cry. I cry because I'm weak. I cry because I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**


	4. The most difficult thing

**Chapter 4: The most difficult thing.**

All I've been thinking about since Saturday is Anna. And it's already Tuesday. Even if it's normal for me to think about her (Since I'm madly in love with the girl), the fact that she is on my mind all the time worries me because of what I'm supposed to do from now on. All I want is to talk to her, to laugh with her, to give her compliments, but I can't if I want to keep both of us safe… well, _relatively_ safe from Snow, Hans and their friends.

Yesterday Anna called me from the distance cheerfully and all I wanted to do was to run to meet her and spend some time in her company, but I did what I had to; control myself, walk away and pretend not to have listened to her calling my name. That was very difficult even for me (And I'm used to deal with difficult situations), but surely it was nothing compared to what I'll have to do today. Today I'll have to go into that damn classroom, see her sitting there with that beautiful smile she always has and ignore her. I won't sit with her, I won't talk to her, I won't even look at her. I'll just walk past the girl and sit at the other end of the classroom pretending I don't give a sh*** about her, while in reality it's the opposite.

Today is gonna be a large and difficult day. To say the least.

English is the last class of the day, so I spend all of the previous hours wanting to disappear spontaneously just to avoid the confrontation that will most likely happen; Anna doesn't seem the kind of person who would just let it slip without at least questioning me about it.

Time passes faster than what I would've preferred, as if the universe was against me, and the dreaded English class finally comes.

I walk slower than usual while I head across the hall towards the classroom and, when I arrive, I pause, not daring to get in. For a moment I even consider skipping the class, but I know I can't; father would kill me (maybe literally) if he knows, so I just sigh in resignation and walk through the door frame.

As soon as I enter, I'm greeted by the most amazing voice in the entire planet, the one I want to hear less and most at the same time.

—Elsa, Elsa!—She shouts while standing up and waving enthusiastically at me.

You can't imagine how hard it is for me to ignore that voice, even more after seeing her hopeful gaze and radiant smile. How could I ever destroy such happiness? I'd never forgive myself if I'm the reason of her sadness.

**Do you really think she would feel sad if you stop talking to her? She'll probably be glad for not having to carry**** with such**** a burden like you anymore.**

The voice in my head might be right, even if it hurts me badly to hear it. She doesn't need me. She won't miss me… well, maybe a little at first, but only because she is a good person. Then she'll forget about me and she'll be happier than she could've ever been at my side. It makes me sad to think about it, to have to keep my distance from her, but it's necessary; I don't want her to be one of Snow's victims, because it's horrible.

I try to keep my impassive face intact as I walk past her resisting the urge to say hello or to even look at her once more. As I sit at the end of the classroom I feel relieved and miserable at the same time; relieved because now that I'm not near her, it _should_ be easier to stay away, and miserable because I miss her. If I were at her side she'd already be rambling awkwardly and cutely, making me blush and maybe smile like crazy. Here I feel so... alone.

**You should be used to it. You've been alone half of your sorry life, and don't even start lamenting over it because it's your fault.**

I sigh. I was used to be alone, but Anna changed everything. How am I supposed to return to the darkness I was living in willingly after she showed me the light?

In that moment the teacher gets in and I get my notebook out of my backpack. The class starts and I take notes, or try to anyways, hoping it keeps my mind from thinking too much about certain redhead, but no use. She's in my head all the time, so I end up just writing her name repeatedly at the margin of the sheet.

I glance at her and wonder what she's thinking about. Am I in her mind too? Does she feel lonely without me at her side?

**Of course not. She has Meg and Ariel. Why would she possibly miss you?**

_Yes, you're right. I'm stupid for even considering it._

In that moment she quickly grabs her belongings and stands up walking to the front of the classroom, briefly saying something to the teacher, though I can't hear her from the place where I'm sitting. He nods briefly and Anna rushes out of the classroom, as if she was suffocating inside.

**Probably she wanted to run away from your undesirable presence.**

_No, I think she was sad because of me and didn't want our classmates to see her cry._

**You're too hopeful, aren't you?**

_No. I'd preferred you were right. I don't want her to be sad because of me._

I was hoping she would come back, but as the class goes on, it's more obvious she won't. I wasn't expecting her to run away, but I don't know if I should be glad she did or not. Is seeing her running out of the classroom because of me better than a direct confrontation? Probably, but only for me. I'm such a coward.

* * *

><p>There are only fifteen minutes left until the class ends when I see Ariel getting out her cellphone from her pocket, probably because she received a text message. I don't pay it any mind, since it's relatively normal for her to be texting her friends during class. However, after about ten minutes, someone's pokes at my shoulder and I turn to see him handing me a piece of paper. I take it and turn around to see who sent it to me, since I've never before get one, only to be met with Ariel's malicious gaze. I'm tempted to just crush it and throw it away, but my curiosity gets the best of me and I reluctantly start to read it.<p>

Hello, Ice Queen.

I suppose you haven't forget about Snow's little threat from Saturday, have you? Well, at the moment at least you have stayed away from Anna, but it isn't going to be enough. When the class ends she'll be waiting for you to ask you why did you ignore her. Whatever you do, don't tell her the truth. You will answer that all this time you've been acting, pretending to be her friend, just to make her suffer latter by ignoring her. If you don't do this, then Anna will have to deal with all her friends turning their backs on her instead of just one. You don't want that for her, do you?

Ariel.

And here I was thinking this day couldn't get worse. Now I will have to let Anna down for her own good, just when the lack of a direct confrontation seemed more than just wishful thinking.

I take a deep breath trying to prepare myself for what I'll have to do next, but it's useless. I could never be ready to make Anna feel badly; I care for her too much to do it. But I have to. There's no choice, because I know she will feel worst if all of her friends abandon her instead of just me (And it's just me, so I hope she won't feel _that_ bad). She'd be suffering anyways if I don't do it and it'd still be my fault. I have to do what they told me. There is no other way.

The class comes to an end, too early in my opinion, and all the students start heading out. I quickly stand up and try to mix with the crowd, hoping that it'll prevent Anna from seeing me, but as soon I step out, our gazes meet. I try to run away, but Hans (Who is at her side, even though I hadn't noticed him) grabs my hand with so much strength that it hurts, preventing me from going anywhere.

_Well, f***. Scape plan failed._

—My friend here wants to speak with you.—He says motioning at Anna. Then, thankfully, he releases my hand, but I don't dare to try running away since I know I won't like the consequences if I do.

—I don't want to speak to her.—I say with a cold voice avoiding their gazes, trying to keep my feelings concealed.

—Well, she doesn't wish to waste her time talking with you either, but she does want to know why you ignored her earlier after _acting_ as her friend during a month.

—Was it all an act, Elsa?—She ask with a sad tone that breaks my heart into pieces.

I have to spend a few seconds to regain my composure before speaking again. I'm thankful with my father for teaching me to not let my emotions lead my actions, because if he hadn't done it, I'd probably be telling everything to Anna after hearing how sorrowful her voice sounds and seeing her redden eyes, probably a product of crying a lot.

It takes all my will and strength, as well as almost ripping my heart out of my chest, to say the following words to the broken girl in front of me without collapsing myself:

—Yes. It was all a plan I made to make you feel bad.

I see how the tiny hope that remained in her pained eyes disappear to be replaced by utter agony. I didn't think she'd be suffering this much for my rejection, does she really care that much about me? Why? I'm not worth it. She shouldn't feel pain because of me. Something is wrong here, something that doesn't match my previous believes. Maybe she cares about me more than what I thought?

**Yeah, right. Are you stupid? Why would she care about you? **_**You**_** of all people in the world?**

Just as I see tears appearing in her eyes, and I'm actually considering telling her the truth and comfort her, I see Hans whispering to her ear something. And, as he does, her gaze changes completely, not showing grief anymore, just indescribable anger. She couldn't have switched moods so quickly right? Maybe she wasn't about to cry from sadness after all, but from indignation and fury.

—Why? What did I ever do to you?!—She snaps in a way very unlike her. She is _really_ pissed off, I can tell.

—I don't have to answer that question. I'm not wasting my time with you.—I force myself to answer, to avoid telling her some invented excuse.

I turn around and start walking away as calm as I'm capable of, trying to seem cold and maybe even intimidating, so that Anna won't dare to press the topic and just let it go. I'm not that lucky; she roughly grabs my hand to prevent me from running away.

—Who the fuck do you think you are?!—She yells.

_What does she means? I've never consider myself more than a pitiful presence who doesn't even deserve to be acknowledged. Why is she asking that? And in such an angry way?_

—Who gave you the right to speak like that to me?! You are just a looser, a disgusting crap at my shoe sole, you are nothing!

_Ouch. Really, that was… OUCH._

**She obviously interpreted your coldness as a way to say that she's not worth your time. She believes you think of yourself as someone too good for this place or something**** like that.**

_At__ least she realized what __I__ truly are, though it hurts ten times worst to hear it from her than from anyone else._

I feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes at her words, but I can't cry. Not here, not now. I have to end this as soon as possible so I can go somewhere to drown in sadness and self-loathing. I have to stay calm at least a little more, I have to keep my feelings in.

—Answer my fucking question! What did I do to you?!—She asks again completely out of her mind.

—Do you really want to know?—I asks turning around, my voice sounding softer because of the soreness of my throat caused by my about-to-cry state.

I sigh because I really don't want to tell her some lie to justify why I "supposedly" pretended to be her friend, since it'll have to be really hurtful to prevent her from questioning any further or try to speak to me again. I close my eyes trying to make out something quickly before I start speaking.

—The first day of classes I was reading my book when you came to me and started disturbing my concentration with your clumsiness, your annoying voice, and your silly conversation.—I open my eyes preventing myself from remembering the event I'm going to describe next, since it was the first and only time Anna has hurt me—Then you started playing with my hair when I didn't want you to. —Partially a lie, but I don't want her to know that I noticed it when she was daubing plasticine at my hair for some strange reason, even though I know it would justify doing something awful to her. I'll just have to add something more to make this more believable, even if I have to say the contrary of what I really think.—And finally, you kept trying to distract me during English class. I simply can't bear your presence, it's so irritating. I hated you since I first saw you.

SMACK

All the agony I've felt since I arrived here doesn't even come close to the moment when Anna's hand hit my cheek. It's not about the physical pain which, even if it's not so little, at least is bearable. No. This is about the fact that _Anna_ just slapped me. Anna hit me. Anna inflicted physical pain on me on porpoise. Anna, the only person who I care about, the one I love, the one who I'd do anything for.

I'm in shock because of the amount of confusion and pain that's currently clouding my mind, preventing me even from move. After a moment I regain control over my body and slowly turn my head to see her, touching my sore cheek in disbelief. I was expecting her to be at least surprised of her actions, maybe even a little regretful, but all I see is coldness.

_And they seriously call _me_ the ice queen? She just slapped me and now is seeing how hurt I am, since I'm pretty sure I'm not concealing my feelings __at__ this moment, and yet she doesn't shows even a little compassion. How did I make her hate me so much in this few minutes?__ Maybe she has hated me all this time. Maybe _she_ was just pretending to be my friend out of pity._

—I should have never trust you and I swear I'll take revenge on what you did to me. You will always regret the day you dared to mess up with me.—She continues still sounding angry. Doesn't she see how much this is hurting me?

All I want is to curl up in the floor and cry until I can't even breath, but I know I can't show weakness now; she'd just threated me with more punishment, so I cannot let her know how much influence she has on my feelings. I need to chill out. I close my eyes for a moment, take a deep breath, and repeat "Conceal, don't feel". Then I open them again and say as expressionless as I can:

—Fine. It doesn't matter after all. I'll only have another brainless girl to add to the list of people who hate me.—My voice quiver at the last part because I know how large is the list of people who hate me (actually in my case it would be easier to have a list of people who doesn't hate me), and I really wouldn't want to add Anna, but there's nothing I can do; she'll end up despising me anyways._—_Now, if you excuse me—I continue, pulling away from her hand, which for me is no longer warm and comforting as it used to be.—I have more important places to be at right now.

I turn and walk away, trying to get out of this hell called High School as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>All the way by bus I am fighting the tears that form in my eyes every few seconds and trying to get rid of the knot in my throat, but it's impossible with the scenes of what just happened earlier still fresh on my mind. I don't hope anymore to even finish this day without crying, just to arrive home before the tears start flowing like a mighty river. I know all these people around me are just strangers and that I'll never see them again, but I just don't want anyone to see me cry and take pity on me. I've always consider myself as a strong person and I don't want anyone to think otherwise. Besides, father said I should never show weakness.<p>

Finally after an hour spent first in the traffic and then walking (almost running) a few blocks, I arrive to the house where I live, quickly retreating my keys from my backpack and opening the door, slamming it behind me in my urge to get in.

—Elsa is that you? Are you home already?—I hear Gerda's voice coming from the kitchen, but I don't stop to answer, just run upstairs as fast as I can to get to my room slamming that door as well.

I roughly toss my backpack to the floor, not caring where it lands, and collapse in my bed crying desperately.

The sounds escaping from my mouth are so sorrowful that I'm sure they could make even the most heartless men feel a little bit sorry for me, and I know that in some other circumstances, I would've felt ashamed from them, but right now I don't care. In fact in this moment I don't really care about anything, not even the fact that my cries are so loud that probably all the block can hear them. All that's in my mind is that today I lost my first friend (And love) forever, and nothing in the entire world could ever repair the damage that has been made today to both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Angst, angst and more angst. The next few chapters will be only angst. Sorry but I really love writing angst, but don't worry our favorite girls won't be apart too much time… or maybe they will, I don't know, depends on how much I want to make you suffer :)**

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow :)**


End file.
